¿Cúando fue la última vez que viste a Isabel?
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Te han concedido un aprendiz/Un aprendiz? Mío?/Su nombre es Isabel/No puede ser ella, Arkarian, esta vez el Tribunal se ha equivocado.../¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, que hablaste con ella? Para todo aquel que también pensó como Arkarian en ese momento...


Bueno, esto vino a mi cabeza de pronto, mientras leía por vez número n Los Elegidos, así que... pues nada, que lo disfrutéis

=)

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

><p>Arkarian´s POV<p>

Le miré de reojo, un poco como sospechando lo que venía. Empecé por aclararle lo que para mí, tras años de observarla, era completamente obvio:

- Pero no será tan duro como crees. Recuerda que tú no eras más que un niño cuando nos conocimos, lo cual no es habitual. Tu nueva aprendiza es más hábil de lo que crees. Es toda una experta. — me reí entre dientes y me miré las manos, finas, por las que no habían pasado los años—. Por sorprendente que parezca.

Noté que él aún está intentando asimilar lo de «aprendiza». Tal vez no lo parecía, pero Ethan seguía teniendo un serio problema con lo de mezclar chicas y chicos en un mismo equipo. Y llevaba demasiados años sólo conmigo, aún no conocía a los demás elegidos, y, bueno, supuse que era normal que le resultara extraño. Intenté no chasquear la lengua con fastidio, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Sabía que iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando le dijera que Isabel era una elegida. De niño, siempre me estaba contando cosas de ella, y no era como si le tuviera mucho cariño precisamente. Era extraño. Me sentía un poco ofendido al recordarlo, como si de algún modo tuviera una inexplicable preferencia por ella. Bah. Instinto protector. Me había criado en una sociedad demasiado machista, en la cual había que proteger a las mujeres y todo eso. Me había adaptado con el paso del tiempo, por supuesto, pero aún así, a veces seguía sintiendo algún instinto un poco "pasado de moda", como diría Ethan. Aunque claro... No es como si _ella_ precisamente necesitara un príncipe azul que la protegiera... ¿En qué estoy pensando?

- ¿Voy a entrenar a una chica? - preguntó él por fin, interrumpiendo mis confusos pensamientos. Me tragué un suspiro -

- Exacto.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? - quiso saber. Sonreí interiormente. Tal vez esto haría que la idea le resultase interesante -

- Quince.

De repente, la idea de entrenar a una chica da un giro interesante en su mente. Pude verlo. No me eche a reír, porque la ocasión no lo propiciaba, pero lo habría hecho si no fuera tan crítico. Algún día se lo recordaría.

- ¿Ah, sí? - incliné la cabeza y sonreí - . ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

Me quedé callado, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras para pasar la prueba de fuego y que no me gritara a mí, y se empezó a temer lo peor. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Él también. Aunque ambos por causas distintas. Decidí hablar antes de que se le ocurrieran ideas demasiado extrañas.

- Se llama Isabel – dije en voz baja -

Se quedó en blanco. El nombre es poco habitual, y sabía que se acordaría, así que de entrada pensó que no conocía a nadie así. Me le quedé mirando, porque sabía que la conocía de sobra. Alcé una ceja. Poco a poco, en su mente comenzó a recordarla. Su mente hizo una especie de eco, que a mí me recordaba a los sonidos místicos y a la vez tan terroríficos que se oían en esa sala donde Lorian solía pasar tanto tiempo. Una vez me dijo que en esa sala se guarda todo el conocimiento del mundo. Nunca lo terminé de creer, pero de alguna forma, el sonido de una mente cuando recuerda algo de forma vaga y familiar, se parecía mucho. Era como una reverberación... Isabel... Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero esta vez, no supe muy bien por qué, no fue de miedo, sino como una emoción extraña sin nombre... ¿Qué rayos me pasa hoy?

- Creo que ese nombre me suena de algo. - me interrumpió de nuevo en mis cavilaciones - ¿Recuerdas que hace unos años mi mejor amigo se llamaba Matt? Su hermana pequeña se llamaba Isabel. Pero tú has dicho que mi aprendiz era una chica, no una niña. Y, además —rechazó esa idea que le parecía tan loca rápidamente—, la Isabel que yo recuerdo era como un mono salvaje, un incordio para la sociedad – me contuve. No podía soltarle un bofetón. No puedo. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo es una chiquilla normal y corriente! - siempre nos seguía a Matt, a Dillon y al resto de los chicos cuando teníamos que hacer cosas importantes, como construir cabañas en el bosque, registrar el vertedero en busca de piezas de motos, jugar al rugby... Cosas así. No puede ser ella. - le miré fijamente, terriblemente ofendido, pero divertido al mismo tiempo por las infantiles palabras que salen a borbotones de sus labios, imparables, creo que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y esbocé una sonrisa de complicidad. Él sabía que yo sabía que él sabía que era imposible cambiar los hechos, por muy desesperadamente que lo intentara - . No puede ser, Arkarian. - insistió - Te digo que no puede ser ella. Isabel es una pesada. No hará más que molestar. No puede ser una persona adecuada para la Guardia. Debes creerme. No da más que quebraderos de cabeza. Debes ir a ver al Tribunal y decírselo. Esta vez se han equivocado. - por favor, Ethan, por qué no lo grabé. ¡Sonaba como un bebé! -

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Isabel, que hablaste con ella? - le pregunté, en lugar de soltarle una tremenda sarta de insultos que se me habían ido ocurriendo -

Él apartó la mirada mientras intentaba recordarlo. En el colegio tenían clases con alumnos de diferentes cursos, así que es posible que les haya tocado juntos en alguna, pero entonces la habría visto. Su hilo de pensamiento es muy fino, no está seguro. Si él supiera lo cerca de ella que estaba diariamente y la envidia que me daba... Espera, ¿qué?

Pero él seguía con sus recuerdos vagos.

Recordó una vez, hace muchos años, cuando Matt aún era su mejor amigo: unos cuantos chicos habían ido hasta el Arroyo del Diablo a nadar. Aquel día hacía mucho calor y se bañaron en calzoncillos. Bueno, eso no era nada del otro mundo. Me esforcé por seguir su mente, ahora sentía curiosidad.

Ninguno de ellos había notado que Isabel estaba allí. Cuando Matt vio a su hermana medio subida a un árbol, la riñó por haberles seguido a escondidas. Los demás se rieron y se burlaros de ella por intentar verles medio desnudos hasta que se puso roja como un tomate. Bajó del árbol más rápido que un Ferrari y desapareció en el bosque. Ellos volvieron a saltar al río desde una cuerda que habían colgado de un árbol. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando ya estaban listos para regresar a casa, de que ella les había robado la ropa. Matt se enfadó muchísimo, Dillon se puso hecho una furia y empezó a insultarla de todas las formas posibles hasta que incluso su hermano se puso a la defensiva y tuvo que callarse. Les tocó recorrer en bicicleta los doce kilómetros de vuelta a casa en calzoncillos. Evité reírme. Sabía que no debería, él detestaba que le recordara lo mal que se le daba cerrar su mente, pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

Me limité a mirarle, esperando y cuando se dio cuenta, se esforzó en recordar lo que le había preguntado. Finalmente, admitió, entre dientes:

- Ah, sí, hace unos cuantos años que no veo a Isabel

No pude evitarlo y sonreí con cierta superioridad. Él aceptó su falta en silencio, con cierto fastidio por mi regodeo, lo cual sólo aumentó mi sonrisa. Sólo quedaba una cosa por decir:

- Eso es lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo!<p>

Espero reviews con todo lo que habéis pensado, desde que os ha parecido ridículo, hasta que os ha encantado. Pero recordad que las críticas constructivas siempre son las mejores! Así que por favor nada de amenazas de muerte xDDD

Nos leemos!

isacullen-timeguardian


End file.
